Uzushiogakure no sato
by uzumaki-kun
Summary: Minato lo tenía planeado, sabia como la vida trataría a Naruto por eso hizo lo que cualquier padre haría en su posición… darle poder para proteger a su seres queridos y así mismo.


Esta idea ha estado rodeando mi mente y creo que ya es hora dejarla salir y aquí esta después de tanto tiempo. También es mi primer fic de naruto o de algún otro. Tengo el privilegio de presentarles Uzushiogakure no Kuni.

**Summary:** Minato lo tenía planeado, sabia como la vida trataría a Naruto por eso hizo lo que cualquier padre haría en su posición… darle poder para proteger a su seres queridos y así mismo.

**Parejas:**

**Tsunami **

**Kushina Uzumaki**

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Kurenai Yuhi**

**Konan**

**Koyuki Kazahana**

**Mei Terumi **

**OCC**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece y ¡niff! Nunca me pertenecerá si fuera así naruto no fuero tonto, cabeza dura, no daría su viva por desagradecidos, le importaría un comino sasugay, sakutonta y kakabobo… hehe kakabobo err… ¡sigg!

"_Pensando_"

"Hablando"

"**_Pensando"_**

"_**Hablando"**_

_**Primer Capitulo**_

_**Descubrimiento ¡Entra Naruto Uzumaki!**_

Era de noche en Konohagarure no sato, la aldea escondida en la hoja y las personas pasaban por un momento muy triste ¿Por qué? No hace unas horas el querido Yondaime Hokage se había sacrificado así mismo para salvar su aldea.

La aldea había sufrido muchos estragos y muertes; madres, padres, hermanos, abuelos, primeros, compañeros, ricos y pobres, nobles y bárbaros, nativos y extrajeras (de mala suerte de estar hay) todos sin distinción, fueron el blanco de la furia asesina del demonio Kyubii. Los ninjas de Konoha trataron de defenderse violentamente, pero contra un demonio no había esperanza, una mirada a los felinos ojos carmesí era suficiente como para tener una visión del infierno. Hasta el más valiente lloraba y se orinaba en sus pantalones. Las personas sufrían aun más al perder a Minato Namikaze mejor conocido como el _Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō _por su jutsu _Hiraishin no Jutsu _con cual termino la tercera guerra contra Iwagakure.

Minato se había enfrentado al gran Kyubii No Kitsune, el demonio de nueve colas, con la ayuda de su invocación Gamabunta, el jefe las invocaciones de los sapos. La lucha fue severa ninguno de los dos quería ceder, por una parte Minato quería proteger a su aldea y el Kyubii por alguna razón solo quería destruirla. La lucha pareció durar horas pero la realidad todo sucedió en cuestión de minutos, concentrados en su meta. Minato quien había estado preparando su jutsu _Shiki Fūjin _para sellar el Kyubii en el y después dejar que el Shinigami devorara su alma junto a la del Kyubii.

Al menos eso fue lo que se pensó.

Minato sabia de antemano que le seria imposible sellar el Kyubii en el porque al invocar al Shinigami su alma se debilitaría y no le seria suficiente para sellar el Kyubii en el, por eso mientras en Kyubii se acercaba decidió tomar la decisión que traería desgracia a su familia, sellarlo en recién nacido hijo, Naruto Namikaze futuro Naruto Uzumaki.

Mientras las fuerzas shinobi de konoha sostenían al Kyubii lo suficiente hasta que su Yondaime regresara, este mismo corrió hacia su casa creo 20 Kage Bunshin no jutsu y les ordeno que sellaran cada uno de los pergaminos que encontrasen los Bunshin lo miraron como lo miraron incrédulamente ¿Para que sellarían mas de 2 miles pergaminos? Este le contesto que solo lo hicieran estos obedecieron _´estupidos bunshin´_ mientras los clones hacían lo comandado Minato empezó a escribir algo.

Hace unos meses atrás Minato decidió copiar cada uno de los pergaminos de la biblioteca del Hokage junto con todos sus jutsus por si algo le sucedía la torre según le digo a Sarutobi Hiruzen, conocido como _el profesor _o _Shinobi no Kami _quien se cree de conocer todas las técnicas de Konoha. Pero en realidad Minato lo hizo por si el consulado de la aldea tentaba contra el o su familia así se podría ir con algo mas que un titulo. También copio los libros y pergaminos de la biblioteca de la aldea, la sección civil como la de los shinobis junto con el pergamino de los jutsus prohibidos creado por el Shodaime Hokage, Hashirama Senju actualizado por el Nidaime Hokage, Toribama Senju seguido por Sandaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi y el mismo el Yondaime Hokage.

Después que su clones terminaron con lo pedido, el resello el pergamino en uno mas pequeño y se hecho a correr hacia el hospital. Al llegar uso toda su velocidad y con sigilo para encontrar la habitación que buscaba sin que nadie se diese cuenta, la de Kushina Uzumaki o secretamente Kushina Namikaze esposa de Minato. No hace mucho tiempo Kushina y el habían comenzado una relación mas intima tomo comenzó después que de el intento de secuestro por parte de Kumo. Minato furioso siguió los rastro de pelo color rojo que Minato estaba seguro que era de Kushina. El la rescato diciéndole que siempre le había gustado su pelo y hay se va.

Kushina era la última sobreviviente del clan Uzumaki, quienes eran lejanos parientes del clan Senju y se especializaban en el arte del Fūinjutsu. Esta reputación les ganó el reconocimiento y a la vez el miedo de todo el mundo, lo que eventualmente llevó a la destrucción de Uzushio, y el resto del País del Remolino durante las grandes guerras ninjas. Poco sabían que ellos eran portadores de dos grandes Kekkei Genkai cuyo uno de ellos era el Dōjutsu mas poderoso del mundo ninja, el Rinnegan, según la legenda este mismo Dōjutsu fue el que poseía el Rikudō Sennin, sabio de los seis caminos y creador del Ninjutsu, Taijutsu y Genjutsu. Su otro Kekkei Genkai era conocido como cadenas de chacra que podían detener a un Biyuu rivalizando el Mokuton del Shodaime Hokage.

Minato cuidadosamente tomo a su recién nacido bebe y sello el pergamino en el pequeño hombro del niño, rápidamente un tatuaje en forma de pergamino tomo forma en el hombro. Minato frunció en seño y le coloco un genjutsu lo suficientemente fuerte y duradero para que nadie lo notase. Miro a Kushina con tristeza se le acerco y creo una Kage Bushin le entrego una cámara (… ¿?) y le ordeno que les tomara una foto, hecho su trabajo le coloco una copia a Kushina debajo de sus hombros y otra copia la sello cerca de donde estaba sellado el pergamino. Ser voltio para irse pero no antes de dar un último beso a su ya-casi-viuda esposa.

Le esperaba una gran tarde.

_4 años después _

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde el devastador ataque del Kyubii llevándose al Yondaime Hokage y aun Konoha sufría por los estragos que ocasiono el demonio. Mas de la mitad de la fuerza shinobi de la hoja padeció en solo un par de noches con el asedio del demonio. Era irónico, la mayoría había sobrevivido a la guerra contra Iwagakure no Sato (Aldea Escondida en La Piedra), batallada mayormente en el país de la Tierra y en la frontera del país de Fuego, solo para terminar perdiendo la vida defendiendo su casa de un maldito monstruo salido sabrá dios de donde.

Afortunadamente Konoha empezó inmediatamente a resurgir. Gracias al tratado de no agresión con Sunagakure, el apoyo del Daimyo del país de Fuego y que Iwagakure todavía no se recuperaba de la guerra, La hoja pudo dedicarse a la reconstrucción con seguridad. Sin embargo todavía se sentían las heridas y dolían las cicatrices, Konoha no seria la misma; la perdida del Yondaime fue tan terrible que no hubo un sucesor digno para el puesto, por lo que el viejo Sandaime tuvo que volver a ser Hokage. Aquellos que en su momento fueron el orgullo de Konoha, los Sannins, hace mucho tiempo se habían separado, Tsunade, Jiraya y Orochimaru, no podían tomar el puesto, Jiraya por que usaría sus espías para desviar mala información sobre Konoha y Tsunade ella… no quería saber de Konoha después de lo que le paso a su hermano y a su novio/prometido, por ultimo Orochimaru quien después de no ganar el puesto de Yondaime Hokage deserto Konoha.

Kushina había despertado a la mañana siguiente queriendo ver a su hijo y a su esposo. Cuando escucho las conversaciones de las enfermeras sobre la muerte de Minato sintió como su corazón se rompía y en ese momento solo necesitaba lo que único que le sobraba en la vida su hijo… Tremenda sorpresa se llevo cuando las enfermeras no lo encontraron.

Costa decir que el ataque del Kyubii comparado con lo Kushina le hizo al hospital parecía _angelical. _Se necesitaron dos equipos de Anbu para detenerla. Sarutobi al ver a Kushina en ese estado hacino un grupo konoha-nin en la búsqueda del pequeño. Un mes después de la búsqueda aun no habían encontrado al niño el Hokage se vio en la necesidad de detenerla. Dos semanas después Kushina decidió retirarse de las fuerzas de Konoha. Se marcho a si como lo hizo Tsunade. Unas horas antes de partir una de las enfermeras que se encargaba de la limpieza de las sabanas le entrego una foto donde estaba ella aun inconciente, un Minato sonriente y su bebe esta le agradeció con un abrazo y llorando alegremente. Decidió que buscaría a su hijo en otras villas.

No muy lejos en el país de las olas _Nami no Kuni_ un hombre de algunos 50 a 55 años de edad, con pelo negro y ojos de color miel que se podía captar la tranquilada y protección que emitían, vistiendo kimono negro con unas sandalias azules. A su lado izquierdo tenia enganchada una katana larga, de lejos se podía sentir que este sujeto era un ninja veterano, en su tiempo como shinobi de Kirigakure No Sato se le conocía como el _destajador _(si, si ya lose es el apodo de kenshi). Sanozuke era un espadachín de la aldea oculta en la niebla que rivalizaba a los _sietes espadachines ninjas de la niebla _o _Kiri no Shinobigatana Nananin Shu. _

Ahora esta legenda observaba a un niño no mas de 4 años correr, saltar, hacer pechadas, kastas con un ninjato de madera y al verlo no podía estar mas impresionado y contento con la estima que este niñato poseía, ¡rayos! Le podría dar problemas a un gennin. Aun recordaba cuando lo encontró en el medio del bosque en una canasta y una nota con un nombre: Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto es un chico energético pero inteligente, le sorprendía como el captaba con rapidez todo que le enseñaba. Ha tan solo 4 años naruto ya dominaba las técnicas que requerían las academias para gennin de las aldeas, _Kawarimi,_ _Henge _pero menos el _ Bunshin no jutsu. _ Lamentablemente era imposible para naruto hacer un simple _Bunshin no jutsu _después de un tiempo descubrieron que naruto tenia demasiado chacra para su edad ¡mierda! Tenia las reservas de un chunnin bien entrenado ¡ha tan solos 4 años! Básicamente naruto nació para los jutsus de alto rango. Entonces Sanozuke adopto por enseñarle _Mizu Bunshin no jutsu_. 

También Sanozuke lo instruyo en su estilo de Kenjutsu _Santōryū _que consistía en usar tres espadas; dos es cada mano y una en su boca. Originalmente Sanozuke lo había aprendido de un pirata llamado Zoro que estaba buscando una tal isla del tesoro. Zoro al principio se rehusó ha enseñarle su estilo de pelea pero gracias al capitán del barco, Luffy quien era muy perseverante, lo lograron convencer. Sanozuke duro años para aprender este estilo y un años mas perfeccionarlo.

Pero naruto nunca dejaba de impresionarlo por que ha solo seis meses ya lo había aprendido, mejorado y estaba en camino de hacer una nueva versión. En otras palabras naruto era un prodigio.

Su Taijutsu estaba aun nivel de un recién gennin. Naruto le había dicho a Sanozuke que no le gustaba el estilo de pelea que enseñaban en las academias ninjas por que no se sentía bien, entonces Sanozuke le enseño un antiguo estilo de Taijutsu, el Muay Thai. El Muay Thai un estilo que se usaba en una aldea llamaba Tae Hwang hace mas de 200 años atrás. Este arte requería gran fuerza, agilidad y resistencia. El entrenamiento de dicha arte era demoledor, cuando su maestro lo acerco a un albor naruto le pregunto que haría hay, a lo que le respondió con una risa que no prometía nada bueno. Cuando le dijo que tenia que patear el albor 30 veces lo miro como si estaba loco, pero le explico que para este estilo de pelea el cuerpo necesitaba ser tolerante al dolor y sobre todo tener un cuerpo fuerte.

Pero Sanozuke no solo le enseño a como pelear, también le enseño sobre las historias de las diferentes aldeas ninjas y sobre los riegos que enfrentan los ninjas todos los días. Le sorprendió que los ninjas se dividan en rangos, gennin, chunnin, junnin, anbu y kage, o los rangos especiales como los Sannin, gennin, chunnin y junnin especiales a los que son indivuales o no tienen equipos.

Los gennin es el rango mas bajo entre los ninja. Un Gennin es el rango mas bajo de los ninjas. Los ninjas al graduarse de la academia son asignados a equipos de 3 ninjas de su mismo rango, y estos están instruidos por un Jōnin. Los Gennin suelen hacer misiones de rango D y en algunos casos C. Se les instruye acerca de los tipos de armas (kunai, shuriken, etc.), los daños causadas, frecuencias de tiro, velocidades y temas específicos, se les enseña a empuñarlas y lanzarlas en caso de necesitarlo y como combatir eficientemente con ellas, su variedad y eficacia.

Los chunnin son ninjas quienes están calificados para guiar y velar por la seguridad de otros Ninja. El chunnin tiene que alcanzar un nivel de madurez que primeramente consiste en mostrar dotes de liderazgo y destreza táctica. Los chunnin pueden cumplir misiones de alto rango C y bajo rango A.

Los Junnin son las elites de las aldeas ninjas, los que presentan más experiencia y son maestro en el chacra elementar. Los Junnin pueden tomar equipos de gennin o un aprendiz.

ANBU _Escuadrón Especial de Asesinato y Táctica _Son una fuerza militar de ninjas de élite bajo las órdenes directas del kage , encargados de su protección o la persecución de ninjas renegados y especializados en asesinatos y técnicas de combate avanzadas. Realizan misiones especiales de Alto Nivel como tortura, interrogación y asesinatos. Los ANBU trabajan formados en equipos según los requerimientos de la misión para asegurar el máximo éxito.

Kage el mas alto rango en las fuerzas ninjas. El kage toma el control de la aldea, por la mayoría el kage es elegido como sucesor de un previo kage o el consulado lo elige. Hasta ahora solo hay cinco Kages, _Hokage _de _Konohagakure no sato, Kazekage de Sunagakure no sato, Mizukage _de _Kiregakure no sato, Raikage _de _Kumogakure no sato, Tsuchikage _de _Iwagakure no sato. _Por encima de los kages se encontraban los Daymo que eran los líderes económica y políticamente de los países.

"¡Oji-san ya termine!" exclamo un sudoroso naruto mientras se le acercaba. Naruto vestía unos pantalones negro estilo anbu con una camiseta azul oscura, detrás llevaba sus tres ninjatos de madera en forma horizontal al igual que sanosuke "ne oji-san ¿podemos ir ha ver a Tsunami-chan?"

Naruto a pesar de ser un niño de tan solo de 4 años ya poseía la madurez de un chico de 8 años que conllevo ha crear un flechazo en ella.

"¡Oh! no me digas que la extrañas tanto ho ho" dio una risita sanosuke que se volvió en carcajadas a ver el rubor en las mejillas ¡o si como le gustaba hacerle eso!

"¡oji-san!" grito naruto apenadamente aumentando su rubor

"bueno si ¿Por qué no? Hace siete meses que no vemos a Tazuna, extraño su ron ¡oh! quizás podamos ir a dar una visita ha uno de eso lugares que-"

"¡calla! viejo pervertido" murmuro avergonzado

"Mira quien habla, el chico que le gusta una chica 12 años mayor que el" digo sanozuke con una risa pervertida

"no se de que hablas" digo naruto mirando a otro lado

Sanosuke decidió parar el tema y siguió caminado y mientras lo hacían las personas paraban lo que estaban haciendo para saludarlos alegremente a lo que ellos respondían con una sonrisa o inclinando la cabeza un poco.

Durante estos años sanozuke al igual que naruto se habían encargado de los bandidos que andaban por los alrededores. Abecés los ciudadanos los contrataban para que le sirvieran de gualda espalda mientras ellos viajaban hacia fueras del país.

Al parecer un mafioso llamado Gato quería adueñarse del país según les digo una bandido que integorraron después de haberlo capturado.

No les tomo mucho tiempo llegar a la casa de Tazuna, naruto rápidamente abrió la puerta y corrió hacia dentro, corrió hacia la cocina donde encontraba ha Tsunami la mayoría del tiempo pero escucho un "¡epp! Voltio sin embargo no le gusto lo que vio, justamente hay sentados en el sofá se encontraba una Tsunami abrazando a un bebe junto a un extraño.

Nuruto se quedo en shock, por una parte le alegraba verla feliz, lo admitía se veía encantadora abrazando ese bebe, pero sentía celos ¿De quien era ese bebe y ese extraño sujeto? ¿Qué hacían en esta casa? O ¿Por qué Tsunami lo estaba abrazando? Es como si ese bebe fuera de… no, se sacudió la cabeza, era imposible no hace mas de sietes meses que se había ido, era imposible que ella tenga un hijo, no en siete meses ¿verdad?

"¡Hola naru-kun!" exclamo alegremente Tsunami sacando a naruto de su shock, así que le sonrió felizmente esperando que ese bebe no sea de ella "¡Mira naru-kun este "señalando al extraño" es mi novio Kaiza y este "señalando al bebe" es nuestro bebe Inari!"

Por unos momentos se que do hay parado indigiriendo, procesando la información ¿Por qué kami? Por unos segundos quedo hay viendo padres e hijos quien transmitían alegría, pero algo lo invadió envidia, rabia pero rápidamente aparto esos pensamientos ¿quizás sea lo mejor? Ya sabía que no tendría oportunidad. Si todo para bien.

"_¿e-ep-pos-so? ¿H-hijo?"_ pensó tristemente "¡oh felicidades! ha ha ha que sorpresa" puso una sonrisa falsa que pudo ser notada por tsunami

"naru-kun ¿te encuentras bien? Estas un poco pálido" pregunto Tsunami preocupada

"¡no! Digo ¡si! err me tengo ir el viejo me espera ¡si eso! Adiós" dicho eso salo corriendo no prestando atención a las protestas de Tsunami.

"que niño mas raro" digo Kaiza

"naru-kun…"

En ese momento entro sanozuke con una botella de sake en las manos "¡hey tsunami! ¿Sabes lo que le pasa a naruto? que salio corriendo como si hubiera visto un muerto ¡sigg! Estos niños en estos tiempos es co…" se detuvo al ver la escena en la sala "ahora ya veo…"

"¿A que se refiere sanozuke-san?" pregunto ella curiosa

"hee he he veras" sanozuke le dio una risita nerviosa "al parecer el joven naruto tiene un flechacito en ti hehe"

"¡pero eso es absurdo! Naruto solo tiene cuatros años…" protesto ella

"he ya conoces estos chicos de ahora… maduran tan rápido, era solo ayer cuando…"

"si, si mejor lo voy a buscarlo" digo mientras se paraba del sofá entregándole el pequeñín a Kaiza que se mantuvo callado durante la conversación, pero la mano de sanozuke la detuvo antes de llegar a la puerta.

"no déjalo no queremos matarlo de la vergüenza ¿o si?"

"pero…"

"no te preocupes por el yo lo busco" declaro sanozuke "y toma dale esto ha tazuna, dile que lo siento por no quedarme ha beber con el ¿si? buenos nos vemos" digo entregándole la botella de sake y despidiéndose pero no antes de darle una ultima mirada ha kaiza.

"Tsunami" digo kaiza

"…"

"Tsunami" repitió mas alto

"…"

"¡Tsunami!" le grito sacándola de sus pensamientos

"d-dime kai-kun"

"Tsunami ¿te encuentras bien?" le pregunto un poco preocupado

"s-si no es nada solo pensaba" le aseguro ella `_lo siento naru-kun´_ pensó tristemente

Sanozuke no tardo mucho en encontrar a naruto, el savia que había un lago no muy lejos del pueblo donde naruto iba cada vez que quería estar solo.

Y allí estaba

"naruto" comenzó suavemente

"¿Por qué oji-san? ¿Por que?" pregunto naruto mientras se le salían unas lagrimas. ¡Rayos como no le gustaba verlo así!

"Naruto mi muchacho tienes que comprender que la vida es así, en rato lo tienes y en otro lo pierdes o nunca lo perdiste por que nunca lo tuviste" digo sanozuke mientras lo sostenía en un fuerte abrasaba

"pero" continuo "viste que feliz estaba ¿cierto? he ¿acaso no la quieres ver feliz?

"¡Si! es solo que…"

"no digas mas… además eres muy pequeño para estar pensando en estas cosas" digo sanozuke ocasionando un rubor en las mejillas de naruto "pero si quieres puedo llevarte…"

"¡nonono! Estoy bien pero ¡sigg! Me hubiese gustado estar con ella" digo naruto tristemente

"te entiendo mi muchacho pero ya de ratos tristes, ya sabes como dicen mas adelante vive mas personas y con eso me refiero muchas mujeres que estarían mas que dispuestas…"

"¡Oji-san ya para, me avergüenzas!" grito naruto indignado mientras le tiraba una patada hacia la cabeza lo cual es esquivo.

"ok, ok ¿Qué te parece si entrenamos un poco y te enseño un nuevo jutsu?"

Al mencionar un nuevo jutsu naruto jiro su cuello tan rápido que parecía que se iba a romper "¿en serio oji-san? ¡Bien!" exclamo alegremente mientras prácticamente arrastraba a sanozuke hacia la casa.

"_Los niños en este tiempo, solo les importan nuevos jutsus ¡sigg! Por lo menos a se alegro_"

_2 semanas después_

"¡Oji-san la comida esta lista!" grito naruto mientras terminaba de servia la comida

"¡o si! ¿Qué hay de cena?" pregunto sanozuke mientras tomaba haciendo al otro extremo de la mesa.

"¡ramen!" fue la rápida respuesta de naruto.

"¡ha rayos niño ¿Por qué gastas mi preciado dinero e-en esta basura?" exclamo enojado sanozuke

"p-pero que dices ¡esto no es basura! Esto es comida mandada por lo dioses" digo naruto

"¡sigg! Lo que digas pero si sigues comiendo tanto ramen no te desarrollaras bien y serás un enano" digo sanozuke con vos burlona

"¡no me digas enano! Viejo pervertido" grito naruto enojado.

"como quieras mocoso"

"¡Grr!"

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente ha pesar de la protestas de sanozuke de solo poder comer ramen, pero era inevitable para naruto ¡el chico amaba el ramen!

_NOCK NOCK_

"¿Quién será ha estas horas de la noche?" pregunto Sanozuke vagamente mientras dejaba su asiento para abrir la puerta a quien sea que sea.

_¡NOCK! ¡NOCK!_

"¡ya voy! ¡giss! ¿Cuál es su apuro?"

Abrió la puerta, enfrente de el habían dos hombres, dos hombres que al parecer eran ninjas, ninjas de Konoha, cada uno tenían unos Jackets verdes, ¡eran chunnin!, sus hitai-ite (¿?) amarradas en sus frentes, cada uno vestido en una traje azul con mangas.

"¡Buena noches caballeros! ¿En que les puedo…?"

Sanozuke no pudo terminar por que una Kunai perforo su corazón junto con un grito de "¡Felicidades!"

**Este es por este capitulo espero que le haya gustado… ku ku ku ku espero también muchos review. En el próximo capitulo veremos el despertar del Rinnegan **

**Jutsus**

**Mizu Bunshin no jutsu "jutsu clones de agua"**

**Bunshin no jutsu "jutsu de clones"**

**Hiraishin no Jutsu "jutsu Dios del Trueno Volador"**

**Kawarimi "jutsu de reemplazo"**

**Henge "jutsu de transformación"**


End file.
